V
by xlilgothgirl
Summary: Voldemort has finally been killed, or has he? What if there were eight Horcruxes? Who knows all the capabilities of such dark magic? What if he was somehow his attractive younger self again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer –I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Well, I mean I've bought the books and the movies but… You know what I mean!

AN- Hey so this is going to be a Romance... just so everyone reading knows that. I'm going to try my best to be as close to Voldemort's true character as possible!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some weird things had been happening all over campus lately; Explosions with no explanation, disappearances, odd cloaked people who seemed to simply vanish. None of it was really all that frightening to me though. I walked to my classes the same way, at the same time, so it was even pretty likely something would happen to me. But I wasn't the type to be easily scared. I had been fearless most of my life; my parent's always said it had been since I was born.

_He laid there motionless on the floor of an enormous room with semi-transparent looking ceilings. There was commotion all around him; crying, screams, and more motionless –DEAD- bodies. Some were whispering in triumph that he was finally dead- the bald man on the floor? He was far from dead… _

_They drag him out into the hallway; no one cares to look on him again. He's forgotten... that's his favorite place to be…_

My alarm woke me from the dream. _Class… uhg._

I dressed quickly and grabbed my messenger bag full of books and threw it over my shoulder. I considered all the other dreams I'd been having while I walked to class…

In all of the other dreams the man had been very strange looking from the parts I'd seen of his face. My dreams of him had started a few months ago and they all were from his point of view. I'd seen a glimpse of him every now and then in a mirror, his face was flat looking, and he didn't seem to have lips.

Most of my dreams consisted of him throwing a fit about some boy who had destroyed one of his _Horcruxes, _whatever that was. I'd seen, on more than one occasion, the man use green fireworks which seemed to kill people, and a few other times he'd been flying through the air.

I'd had one dream that stuck with me, only because he seemed to be afraid rather than angry, which was the emotion he usually sported. He was frantically trying to come up with a plan for something, he was pacing and making things around him explode. The scene around him changed from a dark, book filled room to a busy street. I couldn't remember all of the rest, just that he used his green fireworks on some delivery driver. I wished I knew what made me have these bizarre dreams; I was starting to doubt my sanity.

"Marnie!" A small, short haired girl came running out of building 303, "They've canceled Communications class."

_Good, I didn't have my essay finished. _ "Why? Something happen?"

"No, actually. Mr. Findley is just sick. Come to think of it, nothing strange has happened in a few days." The girl stood stiff, looking around as if something was going to explode any second.

"I think whatever was going on is over." I tried to sound convincing even though I didn't really believe myself, "I'll see you later…"

I adjusted my bag and turned to go back to my dorm room.

I decided to take a longer route through the gardens to figure out what I could do for the rest of my day. I'd never really seen much in flowers or trees, not all too interesting to me.

The pavement changed to decorative brick walkways. I looked up from my feet and almost ran into an attractive 20-something guy from my accounting class. He swerved and didn't even give me a glance. I hadn't had a guy look at me since freshman year in high school. I wanted to blame it on the accident, but it was most likely because I hadn't smiled since junior high.

My parents had divorced the summer before high school, and then my father, who I lived with, had died in a car accident after I graduated. I moved in with my mother and she had been trying to make up for lost time ever since. And then most recently, my mother had taken me for horseback riding lessons where I'd lost part of my skull…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer –I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Well, I mean I've bought the books and the movies but… You know what I mean!

AN- I have two kids under two and I'm pregnant. I'm trying to find time to write… but please forgive me if it takes up to 10 days for the next chapter. I promise it will be much longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like it would be a normal outing with mother, she'd guilt me into another stupid activity then dote on me and ask me if I was having fun fifty thousand times. Today was horseback riding. I'd never been but how hard could it possibly be? There were tiny children doing it and I was a 20 year old grown woman. I pulled my long black hair into a low ponytail and put on their stupid little helmet. Mine wasn't working too well but it was the last one they had. I put it on and pulled the string as tightly as I could but it was still flopping from side to side. I mounted the horse with help from the very good looking male instructor, who had seemed like I was merely another twelve year old in his sight, and strode off at his command.

I rode around in circles for a while, and was more bored than ever. I tried to get the horse to go a little faster, but it wasn't too fond of me so it just ignored my commands. I squeezed my heels again but nothing happened, the horse just walked slowly where it wanted. I suddenly became more aware of my surroundings when the horse started bucking for what seemed to be no reason at all. I tried to hold on but I was nowhere equipped for this sort of situation. I flew off the horse and landed flat on my back. I saw, in what seemed like slow motion, a hoof coming down on my face. I tried to roll out of the way but I was still struck by the huge animal's foot; it thankfully only hit a small portion of the side of my head.

I was rushed to the hospital where I was told a million times how lucky I was to not be brain dead. I didn't feel very lucky; I had a 3" X 4" rectangular chunk missing from my skull. They put an appropriate sized metal plate to cover my exposed brain matter and grafted some skin over that. It took months to start growing hair again, which is currently patchy and awful, but at least its above my ear and can be covered by longer hair.

I looked up from the flowers when I heard a strange pop. A man, tall, with dark hair wearing a casual suit had appeared from nowhere. I first thought I'd imagined it, but the way he stared me down I knew even if I had, this wasn't good. I turned my back to him and started walking at a pretty fast pace knowing I didn't have a chance to out run this guy. I looked back and he was at the same distance as before, and he had a smirk on his face. This wasn't good.

I tripped on a loose brick and bent at the waist trying to keep from falling. I bent one knee and my hand brushed the ground but I quickly recovered and was standing straight almost immediately. As soon as my head was faced forward again he was inches from me smiling. I tried to scream but my voice didn't work. I tried to look around to give anyone who might be passing by and weary look, but I couldn't move at all. I was fixed staring into this strange man's eyes. Shimmering, inquisitive brown eyes.

I heard some footsteps from far away, but to any spectator I'm sure we looked like nothing more than lovers in the gardens. He had me around the waist with his left hand and his right was busy combing my hair behind my ear. I was suddenly feeling much less scared and more incredibly interested in what was going to happen. He started whispering something around my right cheek and was so close I could smell him. I couldn't help but pull in a deep breath, since my lungs were the only thing I could still move. He smelled like he was rich, like expensive sheets, but also like he'd been sleeping in the woods, scents like oak and cedar. I hadn't smelled anyone like him and I was shocked at how suddenly my feelings went from fear to lust.

He'd finished whispering things that sounded like Latin in my ear when his hand guided my face to give him eye contact. "I'll come for you again shortly." His smirk seemed triumphant and domineering.

I stood amongst beds of colorful flowers, trying to will my legs to move. The mysterious man had vanished with another pop. I could move again, but wasn't really sure how to walk. I rubbed at the section of my back that he had just been holding. _That was…. Awesome._ Its apparent I hadn't been an object of affection in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN – So sorry for the delay! I can't believe my baby is almost a year old! Three children make for no personal time!

* * *

I turned in place scanning the area for a sign that he had been here with me. Just seconds ago he was standing right in front of me and now he was gone. I ran a hand through my hair and stopped with my hand cupping the cheek he had been holding. _I didn't imagine that.. _

I must have imagined it since it wasn't possible to disappear... _unless he was a magician. _ I continued arguing with myself as I walked back to my dorm. Every now and then I'd spin on one foot or skip merrily; something very strange had come over me. I finally made it back to my room bursting in the door without a pause and throwing my bag off to the side. I fell onto my bed staring up at the ceiling with my head spinning from newly imagined fantasies of a dark and handsome man magician sweeping me off my feet. I fell asleep clinging at my dreams to come with me.

_The well-dressed man from the gardens stood in front of a large single pane window with his forearm pressed against the glass. He looked like he was having a hard time explaining something to himself. "If they refuse kill her, I'll never die…" _My dream started to fade into another…

"Roses!" I exclaimed as I took the giant bouquet of four dozen long stem roses from the dark haired magician. My subconscious had changed a few details about the perfect smelling mystery man. For one he was now wearing a tee shirt that said _Magician, _and two, he looked like he had gained four inches of muscle in each arm. I'm not really sure why my mind had gone to this place because I'm not usually into the muscular body and floral gifts in real life.

Three weeks had gone by and I was on my way down the same path as the first time I'd met him; I stopped and looked at the flower bed where we had been standing. I heard a familiar pop and looked up hopefully, frantically searching for my magician. There he was, walking toward me with a memorizing glare. I could tell he was in a less playful mood as he strode up to me leaving barely any space between us.

"Hold your breath." He demanded as he grabbed my hand and spun me inwards toward his body. I felt like I was being smashed by a thousand pounds in every direction and suddenly the pressure lifted and I fell to my knees on an ornate Persian rug.

"Interesting," I heard him brushing off his suit, "Most weak muggles vomit after apparating."

There was a smug huff and a pop.

I looked up from the plush flooring and found myself in a modest room, walls lined with book shelves and one high back emerald chair in the far corner opposite a tall dark stained door. There was a window immediately to my right with morning sun streaming in making me shade my eyes. I stood up and walked to the door, not knowing what to expect.

Locked.

Maybe it was an accident; my magician obviously didn't use doors. I looked around for a key and tried jiggling the handle a second time. Then another time for good measure. Then a fourth time, only this time I was yanking the doorknob and bracing myself against the wall with one foot.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed at the giant antique door facing, but nothing happened.

"You can't keep me in here!" I threatened, but again nothing happened.

I turned and squinted at the brightly lit window and with all my might I tried to turn the handle and make the glass pane swivel. After what seemed like every angle of pulling I gave up trying to escape through the window.

"Just tell me what's going on! Please!" I begged into the air.

I dropped my gaze to my feet with a sigh and saw my shoes had tracked mud all over the rug. I smirked and rubbed it in a little.

"Destroying expensive property giving you a thrill?"

Startled, I spun in a half circle and tripped over the edge of the rug onto my butt.

"Not a very graceful muggle are you?"

He walked over and knelt down in front of me with a concerned look, "Maybe I should have been more careful in my choosing." He smirked like what he said was amusing in some way and stood quickly, bringing me with him. I hadn't even noticed when he took my hand.

"Did you have something you wanted to ask me?" His eyes said he was annoyed.

I stood, slightly shaken unable to speak again. I finally was able to mutter, _bathroom,_ when he turned to leave again.

"Yes," He groaned, "I don't want you to uh…" He cringed and his voice trailed then he raised his hand toward the wall opposite the window. A similar dark stained door appeared in place of a book shelf.

He turned with a pop and was gone again though his scent still lingered in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

At least twelve hours had gone by and I was beginning to get hungry. I had spent most of my time in the library room curled in the high back chair crying. I wasn't scared as much as I was overwhelmed and anxious. Even being able to see out the windows gave me no comfort; I couldn't make out where I was at all.

I finally sucked in a few sharp breaths and let out a long sigh as I pushed myself to stand. There wasn't anything in this room but books; Books back to back on each shelf, from floor to ceiling lining every free bit of wall space. I had spent the time when I wasn't blinking away tears staring around the room and contemplated reading every book in there.

I walked toward the bathroom and opened the door.

There was a window to my left and another door to my right; I didn't even try to open them. I had given up hope of escaping. I reluctantly surveyed myself in the mirror and pulled my long chocolate locks to one side with a sniff of lingering tears. I rubbed my swollen eyes and tried to pull myself together, I couldn't be defeated this easily.

A horrible ache wrenched in my stomach and a rumbling growl told me I had ignored my hunger for too long.

"Are you going to starve me?" I screamed at the ceiling not knowing which direction he would be coming from. I waited for something to happen and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the room remained silent.

"I don't have any food here, jackass!" I yelled trying to bait him with name calling as I walked out of the bathroom.

I heard a pop and saw a small round table full of wonderful smelling food appear in front of the emerald chair. I wandered toward the middle of the room and looked over the different interesting things piled on the hot plates. I couldn't make myself eat more than a few bites before I tossed the fork down on a plate and kicked the table in anger.

It was as if time froze yet I was still able to move. I saw the table's contents start flying into the air but they came to a halt and in the same second time went backwards and it was all back like before I lifted my foot. I stood in silence until I noticed his shadow on the floor.

"You need to stop trying to damage my belongings." His voice was menacing and set me on edge. He glided over to the window and stared out into the night's sky. His grey suit was now coupled with a billowing robe in a matching color.

I felt an overwhelming urge to go to him even with the frightening way he held himself. I couldn't manage to move so I settled for staring from my slightly hidden position behind the chair. I wondered if he noticed me but as soon as I did I shook the ridiculous thought from my mind and tried to force myself to be concerned about why he locked me in a tiny room and barely spoke to me. I couldn't keep focused when he lifted an arm to lean against the wall; his robe slipped and exposed his clenched muscles.

I sucked in a breath remembering when he had held me close with his arm around my back. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering as I lowered onto my knee in the chair, his head tilted to one side slowly.

"Stop that."

His voice cut through the air and startled me.

"I'm not doing anything." It only came out as a whisper.

He turned to face me with an annoyed scowl. I wondered what I had been doing to bother him.

He seemed to soften slightly as he walked toward me. I unconsciously held a breath as he lowered his face to meet mine and I searched his eyes for something behind them. They glistened with excitement the first time we'd met but since had been filled with stress and frustration.

He smirked, "I forget I look as I do. What an effect that must have on a tiny muggle."

I wasn't sure why he called me that but his fragrance continued to overwhelm me and I couldn't care less about what he called me as long as he stayed.

I felt his face beside mine and he breathed in, "You don't smell as horrible as you could."

The familiar pop rang in my ears and I was alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and stretched out from the uncomfortable ball I'd shaped myself into. I sat still in the emerald chair I'd now claimed as my own personal space and gazed around the never changing room I'd come accustomed to. A rustling sound sent me sprawling across the rug and with a twist I slammed my back against a bookshelf which released a large black book onto the top of my head. It dropped between my legs as I rubbed my scalp with force attempting to stifle the pain caused by the falling object. _A history of magic, _I knew he was a magician! I stood quickly and scoured the shelf for more books about magic and started to feel like this was more like the magic talked about in fantasy books rather than the sleight of hand variety. Words like, _Dark Arts, Spells, Transfiguration _and_ Wizard _stared back at me from the bindings.

I gasped when I heard the rustling sound again and turned on my heel toward the source. I walked toward the small fireplace I'd not noticed until this moment as it was camouflage very well. Covered in soot and visibly wrinkled through its carefully folded layers was the strangest newspaper I'd ever seen. I could see someone moving on one of the photos on the front page; it was a frizzy haired girl, a red headed boy and a boy in glasses. I unfolded it to stare and the smiling faces of the people not too much younger than I was. I slowly carried myself back to my chair and sat to read in what I'd hoped was part of a lucid dream; I was dreaming wasn't I?

_The Boy who lived!_

_Harry Potter along with students from Hogwarts and their family have conquered the Dark Lord! Three nights ago a horrific battle raged on the grounds of the school between Dark wizards and those hoping to save our world from imminent take over. With the Dark Lord Voldemort in possession of the Elder Wand…_

The story continued and concluded with a photo of the deceased, a snake eyed pale man..

The man I'd seen in my dreams.

I turned the pages and found story after story about the history of this lengthy wizard war and stopped on a story about the life and childhood of the Dark Lord Voldemort, previously known as Tom Riddle.

My eye scanned the photo of an early twenties man in a similar suit to the one my captor wore. My heart stopped when I leaned in a little closer and realized the similarities didn't stop at his clothing. He was tall with a smug look on his polished face, his hair was perfectly in place like some kind of dark Ken doll and his smirk was something I'd seen a few times in the last two days.

I had to force myself to breath as I let everything sink in.

This man, this wonderful smelling strange man, was a mass murderer of humans and wizards alike. He tried to take over the world with his extraordinary, even for a wizard, powers and now he was presumed to be dead. And I was most definitely where no one was going to hear me scream.

I took in another few breathes trying to calm my racing heart as I folded up the paper when I heard the pop that meant he was in the room at the window again. I quickly stuffed my new knowledge into the corner of the chair which concealed it with its overstuffed cushions.

I heard his body shift and he pressed his arm to the window lost in thought staring out at the trees on the ground. I peered around the side of the chair and my previous thoughts of him being a crazed murdering lunatic vanished. I was weak at the sight of his perfectly toned arm illuminated by the setting sun's golden light. His arm dropped to his side and he whipped his head in my direction.

"Would you just stop whispering?" He quietly roared through gritted teeth and with inhuman speed his face was suddenly only centimeters from mine. My mouth went lax in fear and morphed into a slightly open pout that I couldn't erase. His eyes scanned my lips and then around my face slowly examining my expression. I couldn't help it when I started to mull over how his lips would taste, they were so close to my nose I could have just leaned up and had a sample. His face contorted into something that was a blend of a maniacal smile and curious astonishment. He slowly and deliberately moved closer toward me, was he really going to kiss me? My heart jumped out of my chest and I was left trying to breathe when he walked back to his spot by the window. What was he doing to me?

"Do you prefer Voldemort or Tom?" I blurted out in a whisper before I could catch myself.

"I prefer you don't get comfortable enough to call me anything at all." The way he pivoted ever so slightly told me he was leaving before I needed to hear the pop.

"I'll just call you V."


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I'm done! How often should I upload the remaining chapters? Weekly? :-D

Chapter 6

I ripped the paper back out from the folds of the chair and continued reading it from cover to cover.

After a few interviews with war heroes, a couple history lessons about V., and a comic strip was a small article about the method which V. used to best death so many times over. It explained how he took a life to split his soul causing his appearance to become more and more mutilated. Something was going on, it couldn't be a coincidence that my father had recently died and now I was being held captive by someone who murders to stay alive.

I jumped out of my chair and scanned the book titles for mention of _Dark Arts_ or _Horcrux_. After a tedious twenty minutes of searching I'd only gone through two of the towers of books. I withered onto the wood floor overwhelmed and defeated; I'd never make it through all of these books even if I was only checking titles. I glanced at the newspaper I'd absentmindedly left on the floor and noticed the date. It was over a year old.

I was frustrated and confused so when a table of food appeared in front of my chair I threw all my body weight into swinging my foot at the delicious looking items. This time it all went sprawling through the air and hit the bookcase free bit of wall in the room.

"Why are you so careless with life that you would put yours in danger at every possibly moment?" His voice was a menacing whisper behind me and I knew he was curious why he wasn't able to thoroughly frighten me. Even with his ominous stares he didn't strike me as someone who would purposefully cause me physical injury.

I stood with my back rigid at his closeness and my heart thumped in my ears. I needed to get over my fear of speaking to him; it was getting counterproductive to keep summoning him without being able to express myself.

"Why am I here?" I said as I tried to chance a look at him over my shoulder.

"You're here so I can think."

"Think about what?"

He waited; I felt my skin buzzing at his stillness behind me.

"Timing." With a rush of air he was gone again. I breathed out but sucked it right back in when I saw the table and its contents back to its original state. I had to figure out what was going on.

I reluctantly fell asleep that night after spending another two hours searching through the towers of books in my plush prison cell. I found a few that looked promising before I sat down in my chair and gave into my drooping eyelids.

I dreamt of his face in a mirror, pressing his cheeks in and studying his appearance. I recognized the bathroom he was in and watched like an aura close behind him as he walked into the room where I slept, he observed me tentatively. I watched as he circled my chair making an appraisal of my sleeping form. He slowly moved a strand of hair out of my face and it felt so real I stirred and woke. I focused on his face looking down at me but shut my eyes and shook my head to make sure I was fully aware of my surroundings, when I opened them again he was gone.

I picked up one of the books I'd hidden under the chair and started reading about all kinds of things I only barely understood. The morning glow started easing into the room and I'd finally come to the conclusion that he had made me a horcrux; it was the only reason he'd keep me close and safe. He'd also have had to kill someone in order to make me which meant he'd killed my father.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey!" I screamed tiredly at the air in the room, "I want to talk to you!"

He was so sporadic with his appearances I wasn't sure he'd come, I thought about ripping up some of his books to make him show. He killed my father, I was sure of it. How else could he have made me one of these _Horcruxes_?

"Get in here you mud-blood!" I had read in a comic that this was some kind of wizard slang, and that V. wasn't keen on anyone knowing he was half _muggle_.

I wasn't but at the same time _was_ prepared for how he would react. I was instantly pinned up against the only blank wall in the room, his face was inches from mine, "I won't kill you but I can remove your tongue…" His voice was soft yet menacing. I gasped from his invisible grip around my neck, "I know you killed my dad." His eyes calmed, only a tiny bit, "I did no such thing." He released me and I fell to the floor, choking in air.

V. paced the floor leisurely, stealing glances at me as if considering how much to tell me.

"I was in a rare state of panic when I made my last Horcrux." He began, "I found a lone truck driver on a busy muggle street and made the first object I found my 8th."

_Object? _I thought.

"But…" I started, but was having a hard time understanding, "I thought I was a Horcrux?"

V. laughed a condescending laugh and knelt down to my level. He grabbed a handful of hair above my right ear and held it back. "My last Horcrux.." He paused and tilted his head, "is this small piece of metal keeping your brain from falling out of your head."

I hated him being this close to me. I hated smelling him because it always made me miss him when he left; this attractive, wonderful smelling, mass murderer. I didn't even question the answer, his proximity was too intoxicating. I couldn't help myself; he was still so close in front of me examining the side of my head… I shoved my nose into his shoulder and breathed deeply, knowing I had only a second before he was gone again.

He shoved me away and stood up, "What's wrong with you? Filthy muggle…" He rested himself at the window and stared without moving. I thought for sure he would have left immediately. I slowly got up from my place on the floor and moved to my chair in the middle of the room. I knelt into the cushion and peered over the high decorative back. He was still staring out the window, motionless.

"Don't you have any normal male… " I couldn't think of a good word, "Um… urges?"

His shoulders dropped and he rested his head loudly on the window, "What are you going on about?"

"Well, I'm here and female…" I blushed, "And you're here and male…" He was never going to see me that way; I didn't know why I tried.

He gave a muffled snort, "You find me… _desirable_?" He started walking toward my chair. I swallowed loudly and I'm sure he saw the sudden expression of fear I had. He smirked as he leaned down to face me, "Do you?" I dropped eye contact and shrugged. I felt him move even closer, I closed my eyes. "It takes more than a pretty face to interest me…muggle." I heard the familiar pop and he was gone. With my eyes still tightly shut I smiled to myself, _He thinks I'm pretty…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days blurred together. I spent my time trying to sleep but was continually interrupted with vivid dreams of V and in every one he was standing somewhere in the room watching me sleep. I would reach for him from my ghostly perspective which always caused me to move in reality, stirring in a fog until I could finally make out where I was.

He hadn't been in the room while I was awake in days and I'd spent my time reading anything I fancied. While reading a Charm book I came across the mention of a _Permanent Sticking _charm and recognized the incantation. It was what V. had been whispering in my ear when we'd first met. I stared over the page wondering why he'd permanently fix my plate to my head, since not many doctors would want to remove or change it. It suddenly hit me that his biggest threat wasn't a regular human, but another wizard. He had secured the metal to my brain to make me an eternal hostage. Good people wouldn't cut out _my_ _brain_ even if it was to destroy a part of the Dark Lord's soul. He's been keeping me close to make sure no one found me, but it seemed like overkill at this point.

I sat and did what anyone would do while being held prisoner indefinitely. I cried.

After my sobbing fits subsided I gathered what strength I could and hauled myself to the bathroom for a shower. I hoped he didn't take magical showers and that there was running water in the incredibly old fashioned shower stall. I dropped my clothes at the opening as I stepped into the marble enclosure. As the water saturated my sleep matted hair I heard a noise around the corner of the marble right outside the opening.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded nervous and anxious.

"Hoping water will be enough to clean this tangled mess of hair on my head."

It was silent for three long seconds then a tall bottle appeared at my feet. I picked it up and examined the decorative stenciling then popped the cork at the top releasing a wave of floral aroma. It was some sort of soap. I lathered the liquid into my scalp and sighed at the glorious fragrance it held in the air around me. I heard rustling and peered out, careful to hide my naked body from view.

His expression snapped from concerned to a fabricated annoyance, "Can you hurry it up? The pipes in this house are extremely loud and irritating." I smiled at him which made him glare and storm into the library room.

I finished when the water started losing heat and stepped onto the cold marble floor in search of a towel. I found a white fluffy cotton one, big enough to cover necessities but far too small to feel comfortable around anyone who might be curious about what's underneath. I looked at my clothes on the floor and realized I didn't want to pull the mangled mess of days old attire on my newly clean body. Walking back out toward my chair, lost in thought, I barely noticed his stare until I was only a few feet from him. I looked up and we stood there staring for what seemed too long to be casual viewing of another person. I saw his jaw clench and he swallowed hard.

"Can I have some new clothes?" I asked in a low voice.

His expression hardened and he seemed to break free of a trance. He glanced toward my chair and I followed his eyes to find a folded stack of clothing. I could feel his eyes on my barely covered body so I stood quiet with my head turned, watching him from the corner of my eye. He reached out with one hand to brush a large piece of my wet hair behind my shoulder. I closed my eyes and waited but he chose to leave me standing cold and alone.

I walked over and picked up a pair of jeans on top of a pink shirt and a matching set of black lace bra and panties, all of which came from my door room dresser. He must have brought some extra clothing with us where ever we were. I silently thanked him for that. I dressed and slumped down into the chair, lonely without him at the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You half Muggle bastard!" I screamed the worst thing I could think of at the top of my lungs. I'd spent my morning yelling about all the things I knew about; his sticking the plate to my head, and him being pathetic for being bested by a tiny nerd of a boy.

He had me pinned against the wall again with his left hand, somehow without entirely touching me. I gasped and tried to get a footing on the wall but my efforts were futile; I hung there at his will. I grasped at his forearm to attempt at gaining room around my throat for air to seep into my lungs but my choking wasn't in a physical sense.

"You know I can't kill you…" He sounded disappointed. I knew he desperately wanted me to be frightened of him and his power, but I had nothing to lose while he had - _everything_. "I could disfigure you all I want…" He thought out loud it seemed. I was watching as he brought up his wand in his free hand and lowered my shirt to show my collarbone and a bit below. He searched my face until I gave him eye contact, "I could also very painfully brand you…" He started, slowly and deliberately, drawing a slightly diagonal line directly under my right collarbone; he was marking me with his first initial. I smiled, taking every bit of pain I felt and turning it into defiance on my face. It was all I could considering the circumstances, admitting he'd never kill me but most likely keep me locked up in some room forever, what did I care if he gave me a scarred flesh tattoo.

He stopped before he completely finished, the skin on my chest sizzled from being seared and looked like marks from being grilled facedown, when his eyes met mine and for a split second seemed remorseful.

If he had regretted anything in that moment the emotion vanished as soon as it surfaced. He dropped me and I fell onto all fours gasping and coughing.

"You shouldn't spend your life…" I wheezed, "Trying to outlast something that inevitably will take you."

I knew his obsession and fear of death from the copious amounts of history given in the magical newspapers I had found to read. His eyes were wild as if challenged by an otherworldly force that he would win out in the end. I knew this path would only lead to him fighting, resisting even more than he was so I changed my approach. I struggled to come up with something more enticing to him than that of the wide spread fear that he thought he caused.

"What if you spent your days consumed in pleasure and happiness rather than pondering grandeur in world domination that you've yet to achieve? What does that even bring you in the end but incessant battles to suppress enemies?" I began, "It's endless damnation on earth if you ask me, you spend every waking moment worried about death or being overthrown when you could just live, even as a hermit with the things you enjoy. You wouldn't have anything to fear!"

From what I'd gathered he'd been in hiding for almost a year, unable to surface fearing that his power wasn't as strong as it once was. Most of the population thought he was dead but of course there are a few in every group to give diversity. Some claimed he'd vanished and would come back when they least expected, others said he'd be reincarnated and the world could never be rid of all evil. But I knew he had just panicked, ran scared at the thought of death coming and did something none of them suspected so when his lifeless body vanished he had in reality retreated with his tail between his legs.

I felt strong at the thought of him as a helpless scared boy, which was a fleeting sensation as he kneeled down in front of me nearly double my own size. He appeared to be taking in my face to memory; while his attitude had softened I still felt a looming sense of his anger under the surface at the thoughts I let pour from my mouth. He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear; I leaned into his hand uncontrollably as I had when I sniffed him days earlier. The room started to turn a hazy gray and then I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The few times I woke up in the two days of the magicked sleep he'd put me in, I could see him from my emerald chair; he was at his window pondering. Apparently he'd had enough of me and magically sedated me. Each time I thought I was dreaming and I'd peacefully fallen back to sleep, except for once.

I was asleep with my head on one arm rest and my knees at the other with my legs dangling over the side. My arm was over the side dragging the floor making my body look uncomfortable; which I'd found when I woke, that it was extremely. I felt his hand on mine, gently placing it on my stomach then resting himself on his knees beside my chair. I slowly peered under my lashes hoping to steal a few glances before he inevitably left me alone. He was looking at his hands on mine lost in thought. I felt a powerful urge, like the many I'd had since being around V., to seize his face in my hands and lose myself in his mouth. His lips, which never curved higher than that of mild annoyance and mostly just contorted into sneers, looked like something too forbidden and dangerous that I couldn't stop myself. I was so still that my sudden dive toward his face caught him completely off guard and my mouth slammed into his without resistance. In that moment the storing of this sensation in my memory was essential as I feared his arrogant dismissal, or possibly anger, could throw me aside in an instant. But instead of violence, I had a few fleeting seconds of bliss in the awareness of his mouth moving with mine before I fell back into unconsciousness.

I woke with a jerk, falling completely onto the floor with a loud body aching thump. I was disoriented from sleeping for what seemed like weeks and had to crawl back into the chair. I closed my eyes to relive the kiss I had dreamed, since I couldn't imagine that having actually happened. I sighed and peeked around the chair to see if he was at his window. He was, leaning there staring back at me.

The times before when he'd held my gaze stubbornly as I taunted him were much different than the look he was giving me now. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my mediocre face and was painfully aware of how small I was in comparison to his perfect symmetry and proportions. If he'd only chosen a normal life he'd have an army of women pawing at him. I guess he would only want the magical kind of women and not what he called a muggle. His looked like he wasn't mentally in the room and trying to make sense of something which was taking all his concentration.

I felt embarrassed and sunk into the chair like an under stuffed toy not completely understanding the emotions I was feeling until I realized I hadn't been dreaming. I'd actually kissed him.

I stole another glance and now he was smirking. Of course he was, and he'd made me fully realize how insignificant he thought I was by feeling empowered by my blushing. I felt sick thinking of my perfect dream and how in reality it wasn't the moment in which I had tamed a wild power hungry killer, but when he had realized I was just a girl smitten with his unattainability.

I bit my lip and my stare found the floor.

V. shifted his weight and grunted but didn't leave the room in a spinning pop. I looked back and his smirked had become a concerned scowl. Now he was just confusing me. I shrank and hid in my chair to go back to sleep and heard the familiar sound that meant I was alone.

I fell asleep quickly considering I had been sleeping for days but the strange onset of emotions had drained me. I was roused only a few hours later by a mouth on my shoulder and fingertips running down my bare arm. I held my breath and willed my body to be still clutching at this moment hoping it was reality. His mouth lingered near my ear and I couldn't be still any longer, I stretched that side of my neck so it was exposed to him. I shivered at his kisses, they were exploring and curious, slow and taking me in.

I felt weak and wanted to face him but I couldn't bear the thought of being smirked at again, like I was some toy that amused him with my silly girlish desires. I slowly pulled my neck back into myself and curled away from his touch. He snorted in displeasure and cupped my cheek to turn my face toward him. I made a slight effort to evade his touch but wasn't dedicated enough to fight his hand. I closed my eyes so as not to see his lip curled only on one side in conquest but instead found him crushing his lips into mine. My stomach tightened and my heart seemed to leap as I lost my inhibition and turned to pull him closer, unable to control myself. He picked me up and I straddled somewhere between his chest and waist locking my ankles while slipping my hands through his dark hair.

In a moment something caught him, chivalry or more likely his pretentious notions about my being much lower class than him, and he dropped me back onto my chair with a thump; I coughed as air ejected from my lungs at the impact. He was gone when I was finally able to regain focus of the room.

I slouched in rejection feeling like some kind of uncontrollable whore when I suddenly heard a click of a lock. I got up and walked to the main entrance to my little personal library jail and turned the knob until it clicked and the door swung open. I gaped down the hall slowly realizing I was free, or at least free to roam the house. I didn't let suspicion crowd my thoughts and immediately began exploring the old place where I'd just been confined to only one room. I passed a few lifeless rooms with large embellished fixtures and stopped at a dark bedroom staged with oversized mahogany furniture. The room seemed slightly dusty but the bed looked freshly fluffed with an overstuffed brown comforter and pillows. I'd been sleeping in a chair for so long I couldn't help the rush of excitement pulsing through my body as I leapt onto the soft spread and burrowed underneath it all. I instantly felt my eyelids weight and fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke to the sound of floor boards creaking and tried to make out the figure in the dark. I nuzzled the soft pillow at my cheek and slowly his face became visible in the darkness.

"You're welcome to leave." He said in a breathy whisper.

I smiled at the thought of him climbing into bed next to me but tried to focus on his words instead. A quiet groan escaped his pressed lips and I wondered if he was imagining it too.

He shut his eyes tight, "You're free to go. Even if they figured out what you are they'd never sacrifice you, they are too weak." He looked like he was fighting an internal battle.

"I want to stay…" I said softly. His voiced seemed to fill the air around us, "Get out."

My stomach sank and I dropped his gaze. I slipped out of bed and started for the door when I saw two swords crossed and hanging like a piece of art on the wall. I thought of how I could kill myself and save the good wizards the trouble.

"Stop." His voice from right behind me felt pleading, as if begging me to stop my train of thought.

"It would kill you too wouldn't it?" I asked out loud. He took a moment to answer, "No." He said finally, "I have made another." It made sense, he seemed to have aged recently and I'd wondered how well he was sleeping because of it.

"What does it matter then? I don't want to walk around knowing I could be the reason your evil reign continues, knowing my life is the only thing standing in the way." I reached for the sword but he tossed me aside sending me fumbling back toward the bed. He stood with his head in his hands as I watched him fight with his nature.

Just let me stay.

I yelled in my head and his head whipped up as if I said it out loud. He could hear my thoughts, because I was a part of him. My eyes widened with the realization.

I want to stay here with you.

He watched me like I was some sort of flighty animal preparing for me to flee his presence. His lifelong obsession had made him grow accustomed to being hated and feared. He slowly made his way to where I stood, towering over me once his body reached mine. I dropped my gaze to his chest, which was oddly only covered in a plain black tee-shirt under his wizard's robe, and placed a palm to the soft fabric. He grabbed me by my hips and carried me onto the bed laying me down as he hovered above. My face was on fire and the anticipation had me speechless underneath his powerful body. He cupped the side of my neck under my chin and slowly dragged his fingers across my collarbone where he'd scarred my skin. I felt him stop and my chest raised automatically toward him at the cold sensation washing over my skin. He was healing me.

I watched his eyes carefully as he put my skin back to the way it was before then lingered there a while longer still. He finally met my eyes and the urge to kiss him was overwhelming but I resisted, wanting to see how the situation progressed without my interference. I watched him smile, a real human smile, at the desires manifested in my thoughts. I reached up to meet his lips unable to control it anymore; he dodged my advance and watched as I squirmed beneath him. I couldn't see his thoughts but he could see mine whether he wanted to or not, I became frustrated at how unfair this situation was turning out. His smile faded and he tilted his head at me possibly wondering why my bottom lip puckered in discontentment.

"You can leave if you wish." He told me again. I scowled at him in anguish. We stared at each other for a while.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I breathed.

"Only some of the ones directed to me it seems." He watched me curiously from above.

Like now? I wondered. He raised an eyebrow.

Kiss me. I demanded.

"No." He snapped.

I whipped an arm up to grab his face but he quickly deflected my attempt and had both my arms above my head. I gasped and struggled before quickly giving into his strength. He smiled at my feeble effort at getting my way. It felt like he was unable to give into my wishes, he was holding out for things to be his, and only his decision. He submitted to no one.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked through my eyelashes.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Would you let me stay here with you?" This time I met his eyes full on; he let go of my hands and pulled me up to straddle his waist. His hands were around my neck pulling me toward him, but he stopped just short of kissing me.

"You can't ever leave." He said, and coming from a normal person that would have been my final opportunity to decide against staying, but I knew coming from him it was a command for my future. I'd made my final decision with my last question. I'd be destroyed if I left. I smiled at the thought if his fierce demand knowing behind it meant he felt something for me, even if it was a selfish desire to keep me.

I brushed my lips against his, "Never."


End file.
